black_pinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Whistle
"Whistle" (Korean: 휘파람, Hwipalam ) is a song by South Korean girl group BLACKPINK . The single and its music video released on August 8, 2016. This is the last song of the album Square One . Lyrics Korean= Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up uh neon neomu areumdawo neol ijeul suga eopseo geu nunbicci ajik nareul ireohge seollege hae boom boom 24 365 ojik neowa gati hagopa najedo i bamedo ireohge neoreul wonhae ooh ooh modeun namjadeuri nal maeil check out daebubuni nal gajil su issda chakgak jeoldae manheun geol wonchi anha mameul wonhae nan neon simjangeul doryeonae boyeobwa aju ssikssikhage ttaeron chic chic hage So hot so hot naega eojjeol jul moreuge hae najimagi bulleojwo nae gwisgae doneun hwiparamcheoreom idaero jinachiji mayo neodo nacheoreom nal ijeul suga eopsdamyeon WHOA neol hyanghan i maeumeun Fire nae simjangi ppareuge ttwijanha jeomjeom gakkai deullijanha hwiparam UH hwi param param param can you hear that hwi parapara para bam hwiparam UH hwi param param param can you hear that hwi parapara para bam Hold up amu mal haji ma Just whistle to my heart geu soriga jigeum nareul ireohge seollege hae boom boom saenggageun jiruhae neukkimi shhh Every day all day nae gyeoteman isseojwo zoom zoom Uh eonjena nan stylin’ dodohajiman ne apeseon darlin’ tteugeowojijanha like a desert island neol aragalsurok ullyeodaeneun maeumsok geuman naeppae neomeowara naege boy ijen checkmate geimeun naega win uh-huh nan neol taekhae anajwo deo sege nuga neol garochae gagi jeone naega uh idaero jinachiji mayo neodo nacheoreom nal ijeul suga eopsdamyeon WHOA neol hyanghan i maeumeun Fire nae simjangi ppareuge ttwijanha jeomjeom gakkai deullijanha hwiparam UH hwi param param param can you hear that hwi parapara para bam hwiparam UH hwi param param param can you hear that hwi parapara para bam This beat got me feelin’ like baramcheoreom seuchyeoganeun heunhan inyeoni anigil manheun mareun piryo eopseo jigeum neoui gyeote nareul deryeoga jwo ohh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up uh Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up uh |-| English= Hey boy Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up (uh) Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up (uh) You’re so beautiful I can’t forget you Your eyes still make my heart flutter, boom boom 24 365 I only wanna be with you During the day and at night I want you like this, ooh ooh Every guy checks me out every day They all think they can get me I don’t want a lot of things I want your heart Cut out your heart and show me Confidently, sometimes chic chic So hot so hot Make me not know what to do Softly call out to me Like a whistle in my ear Don’t pass me by If you can’t forget me either, whoa My heart for you is fire My heart is beating so fast You can hear it closer and closer Whistle Whistle whistle whistle (can you hear that) Whistle whistle whistle Whistle Whistle whistle whistle (can you hear that) Whistle whistle whistle Hold up Don’t say anything Just whistle to my heart That sound makes my heart flutter boom boom Thoughts are boring Feelings are shh Every day all day Only stay by my side zoom zoom Uh I’m always stylin’ I’m chic but in front of you, darlin’ It’s getting hot like a desert island The more I get to know you, the more my heart rings Stop hesitating, come over to me Boy, it’s checkmate now I win this game (uh-huh) I choose you, I’ll hug you harder Before someone takes you away Don’t pass me by If you can’t forget me either, whoa My heart for you is fire My heart is beating so fast You can hear it closer and closer Whistle Whistle whistle whistle (can you hear that) Whistle whistle whistle Whistle Whistle whistle whistle (can you hear that) Whistle whistle whistle This beat got me feelin’ like I hope we won’t just pass by like the wind No need for many words Just take me to your side Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up (uh) Make’ em whistle like a missile bomb bomb Every time I show up blow up (uh) Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *Whistle is the last song in the album Square One. *Whistle was produced by Teddy Park and Future Bounce, and written by Teddy Park and Bekuh BOOM. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Square One Category:BLACK PINK